Aquel chico inesperado
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: La vida del exitoso presidente de la compañía más importante de comunicación está apunto de dar un giro inesperado cuando descubre que su más grande deseo se hizo realidad: un hijo, ¿que tendrá que hacer para convercerle de que se quede con él? "podrás haberme dado la vida, pero jamás serás mi padre..."**SUSPENDIDA POR EL MOMENTO**
1. 1: Regalo inesperado

_CAPÍTULO 1: UN REGALO INESPERADO_

Su azulina mirada se posaba en esos edificios que emergían desde el suelo. Era otro tranquilo y soleado día en esa hermosa y cristalina oficina que solo al director en jefe poseía. Era preciosa, pintada de un color cromo que no lo hacía ver monótono ni aburrido al poseer diferentes tonalidades del mismo. Aquellos hermosos sofás cafés resaltaban con la pintura y la alfombra que era ligeramente azulina. Su silla y escritorio parecían estar hechos de plata maciza, así como las repisas y libreros que sostenían libros de temáticas diferentes, desde ciencia ficción hasta finanzas, con el propósito de hacer entretener al presidente de la más grande compañía de innovación en electrónica y comunicación: Gaico. Cierto era que aunque el hombre que se encontraba sentado admirando ese hermoso paisaje no era el fundador, se había ganado el lugar gracias a su terquedad de salir adelante y conseguir una mejor calidad de vida.

Este hombre castaño, vestido de un elegante traje marrón con tonalidades anaranjadas tuvo que dejar de admirar los edificios, solo para poder volver a la diaria rutina de aprobación de proyectos, cancelación, leer una y otra vez las mismas quejas tanto de empleados como clientes, siendo de ambos de suma importancia para él. Tomó sus delgados lentes y abrió la portátil, solo para tapar el dorado letrero que proclamaba "G. Gawain, presidente", así como uno fuera de los cristales de la oficina, con el fin de ubicar mejor quien era él.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, siendo la mayoría de ellas llamadas de proveedores, clientes y distribuidores con distintos propósitos. Su rubia secretaria también le interrumpió un par de veces con el fin de hacerle llegar más correspondencia a su ocupado superior. Abrió las cartas una por una, sin salir de la rutina y anotar en su computador nuevas notas o citas que se acababan de agendar, así como las que se acababan de cancelar. Si bien era cierto que ese era el trabajo de la secretaria, no le gustaba ser tan dependiente, si él se ahorraba la molestia de ella teniendo que recordarle como niño pequeño al que se le dice que haga la tarea, lo haría. Si no había de otra, pues no pasaba nada, pues para eso la había empleado.

Tomó el último sobre, este era algo extraño, y su remitente era la suprema corte de Crimea.

– _¿pero que?_

Revisó su destinatario, era precisamente su domicilio y su nombre aquel el que estaba escrito ahí. En asunto, solo decía "familiar", ¿a que se refería?, ¿acaso alguno de sus tíos murió y le heredó algo?

– _Aunque eso es estúpido, ya que yo no tengo tíos cercanos o que yo conozca…_

Pensó entonces que alguno de sus padres había muerto, idea que le aterró, sin embargo, lo descartó rápidamente al recordar que hace un par de horas para felicitarle por su cumpleaños, lo cual le hizo llegar a pensar, que solo era una broma de alguna competencia.

– _Aunque…_ –pensó lanzando el sobre sin mirar donde caía– _…debo admitir que fue casi convincente…_

Siguió entonces con su monótono itinerario, juntas por ahí, juntas por allá, más llamadas con diferentes asuntos e intereses, su secretaria trayendo cada vez más cartas, así como uno que otro empleado pidiendo (y algunos hasta exigiendo) un aumento del salario, el cual, para ninguno fue exitoso. No importaba que fuera o no su cumpleaños, su rutina era la misma de siempre: no tenía sabor, ni vida, ni algo inesperado. Le hizo llegar a extrañar las discusiones con sus novias anteriores, quienes a pesar de que eran divertidas y lindas, eran demasiado exigentes con el pobre hombre de ahora casi 40 años.

– _40 años…_ –pensó mientras iba caminando a su bien acomodado apartamento. No sabía porque rentaba el más grande del edificio si vivía solo, tal vez solo era para atraer a esa tan deseada pareja que parecía ya no iba a aparecer. Solo se llevó bien con una mujer en toda su vida.

– _Elena…_ –pensó en aquella hermosa joven peli azul, a quien no veía desde que renunció a la facultad por cuestiones monetarias. Realmente fue tan feliz con ella. Inclusive, en su tiempo pensó en desposarla, cuestión por la que trabajó por meses en un país diferente al natal, solo para poder pagarle un anillo decente. Sabía que la chica tenía mejores alhajas al ser la hija de una de las familias con mayor poder e influencia en Daein y que inclusive tenía mejores pretendientes que el, pero había sido feliz cuando ella lo eligió a él en lugar de los otros…

Todo parecía tan irreal…

Claro que, cuando buscó a la joven para proponerle matrimonio, ella simplemente desapareció y jamás supo de ella. Intentó salir con otras para intentar olvidarla, no teniendo éxito alguno más que en su vida profesional, escalando poco a poco a la cima y al puesto que llevaba dominando por casi 7 años.

– _Y aun así…_ –pensó abriendo la puerta de su departamento– _…no hay un día que no piense en ella…_

Volvió a admirar el enorme apartamento a desnivel, teniendo gran variedad de tecnología instalada en la sala, así como muebles color marrón que destacaban con la suave alfombra que calentaba la madera del piso. En sus paredes de roble, colgaban portadas de revistas de tecnología con sus más grandes hallazgos. Mesas de cristal sostenían diferentes lámparas y bajo la televisión una falsa chimenea calentaba el lugar. Las ventanas eran tan cristalinas que parecía no haber nada, siendo lo suficientemente gruesas como para no dejar que el frío o el calor extremo le invadieran, creando la atmósfera perfecta. Si esto no funcionaba, su sistema de aire acondicionado o calefacción harían su trabajo. Estaba protegido por un sistema de alarmas que su misma empresa diseñó, así como distintos sensores y cámaras ubicadas en diferentes puntos del lugar.

Se dirigió a su cocina, que parecía estar hecha de un hermoso mármol blanco, toda ella y sacó una botella de vino que solía destapar cada año en eventos importantes y solía compartir con su novia o amigos. Desgraciadamente, ahora se encontraba soltero y su mejor amigo estaba en un viaje de negocios fuera del continente.

Se sirvió y bebió de la copa de cristal que había tomado, reflexionando sobre su vida. No que se arrepintiera de ella, pero si que pudo haber cambiado un par de cosas. Le gustaría ser un hombre casado y con familia, tener hijos y jugar con ellos, transmitirles sus conocimientos, compartir sus aficiones aunque a él no le gustaran, inclusive pelear con ellos, porque su vida era demasiado tranquila.

– _Feliz cumpleaños a mí…_

Bebió un poco más y después dirigió la atención en su negro maletín, notando un papel saliendo e el. Curioso porque no recordaba haberlo visto al cerrarle. Tal vez al momento de irse lo atrapó sin querer. Dejando el licor, le prestó atención, abriendo el portafolio solamente para darse cuenta que era el sobre de la corte de Crimea. Molesto, lo arrugó y justo antes de tirarlo en la basura, recapacitó al pensar que si Ashera no quería que ese papel se alejara de él sin leerlo era por algo, razón por la cual tomó sus gafas de lectura, se sirvió otra copa y se sentó en uno de sus sillones a leer pacíficamente el documento.

Su piel adquirió el tono más pálido posible, no por la bebida, sino por la carta, no podía creer las palabras en ella y todo en ella era oficial, ni una pizca de falsedad o broma en sus palabras, por lo que tomó su móvil y con prisa llamó a su asistente.

– _¿Hola?..._ –contestó su empleada.

– _¿Realmente tienes que contestar?_ –una tercera voz se escuchó, sabía que el esposo de la mujer era el de las quejas, pero no tenía tiempo para ellas.

–Andra, soy yo, Greil…

– _Si, eso pensé al ver "jefe" como llamada entrante…_

– _Dile que estas "ocupada consintiendo a tu esposo"…_ –volvió a escuchar y tras la oración y un par de extraños sonidos a través del auricular le hicieron sonrojar pensando que había interrumpido a la pareja en un momento de extrema intimidad. Pero seguía sin haber tiempo para ello.

–¡Necesito que canceles mis citas de mañana! –le habló con firmeza, haciendo que los sonidos se detuvieran.

–¿Por qué?... –le habló nuevamente la mujer–…¿Qué es tan importante como para que deba dejar a un lado su trabajo?

El castaño suspiró pesadamente varias veces, era algo tan repentino pero real, no podía simplemente no prestarle atención…

–Es sobre mi hijo…

…mucho menos si se trataba de su más grande deseo: un hijo.

* * *

 **Hola nwn/**

 **Si si si, otra vez yo :v esta vez traigo un drama familiar que…**

 **Ghya: no spoiles –n-!**

 **Ella es Ghya ¬¬ mi molesta OC que tal vez algunos hayan visto en varios fics.**

 **Bueno, el punto es que iba deambulando en el carro cuando pensé…**

 **Ghya: ya calla! Desesperas a todos!**

 **¬¬! Bueno, es que esta niña quiere dormir :v pero no me pude resistir a escribir esto :v**

 **En fin, no, no dejare mis otras historias, pero muchos ya saben que tengo una idea y no puedo contenerme y la publico :v espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto, Andra es mi OC y también aparece en varias ocasiones :v (y si, muchos sabemos que hacía con su esposo ¬w¬)**

 **Puede que el fic cambie a M en un futuro :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. 2: Recuerdo cuando

**_Advertencia: hay lemon en este capítulo, no es necesario que lo lean, solo al llegar al tercer recuerdo de Greil, cuando esta en su habitación, saltenlo y asegurense de leer cuando termine el Flashback._**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 2: RECUERDO CUANDO..._

Estaba realmente nervioso. No había sabido que ninguna de sus novias anteriores hubiese quedado embarazada de él o si este era el caso, al nacer el infante y realizar la prueba de paternidad esta era negativa. Pero, debía haber algo diferente en este muchacho como para que la corte de Crimea quisiera su presencia y discutir sobre la custodia del joven.

Aún faltaba rato para la hora de su cita, por lo que releyó la carta que se le había enviado.

" _SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DE CRIMEA_

 _6 de noviembre del 2014_

 _Estimado Señor Greil Gawain,_

 _Por este medio deseo informarle que se le ha citado a las 10 de la mañana del día 7 de noviembre del año en curso, para discutir la custodia de su hijo, Vancutten Ike, quién a sus quince años de edad perdió a su madre, Vancutten Elena, el pasado 30 de octubre, en un trágico accidente._

 _Le pedimos de la manera más atenta que se presente, tanto como si desea la custodia o no, ya que que al ausentarse, se dará al muchacho en adopción, así como si no desea cuidar de él por lo menos hasta su mayoría de edad._

 _Atentamente_

 _TITANIA KNIGHT_

 _HON. JUEZA DE LA SUPREMA CORTE"_

‒ _Elena...‒_ Quería poder decir que había olvidado a la única mujer que había amado, pero estaría mintiendo. Pensaba en ella cada día de todos los días desde que la conoció. Ella era perfecta, era hermosa, inteliente, valiente, noble y humilde, todo eso a pesar de ser hija de la segunda familia más poderosa en Daein, los Vancutten. De costumbres extrañas y grandes riquezas, los Vancutten eran considerados una segunda familia real que poseía la mayoría de las compañías Daeinitas y daba trabajos a la mayoría de la población, siendo así durante casi dos siglos. Nunca llegó a pensar que alguien de orígenes más humildes llegaría a tener la oportunidad de conocer a uno, e incluso, llegar a conocerla lo suficiente para sentir algo más que un simple cariño por ella.

‒ _O más aún que ella sintiese algo por mí…_

Recordaba muy bien cómo fue que la conoció a la única mujer con la que llegó a conectarse mejor que nadie.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Volvió a caer tras otro puñetazo de su compañero. Le vio con odio, realmente odiaba tener que recibir todos los días un golpe de parte de ese patán por el simple hecho de ser un becado en la mejor Universidad de Daein._

‒ _Son un asco...‒Pensó mientras se limpiaba la sangre que corría a toda velocidad por la comisura de sus labios mientras un grupo de estudiantes lo señalaban y se reían de él._

‒ _¡Miren como ese muerto de hambre no se defiende!...‒Reía uno._

‒ _¡Es una nena!‒argumentó otro._

 _Realmente tenía ganas de dedicarle el puñetazo de su vida a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, si lo hacía, le quitarían su beca y haría que todos los esfuerzos de sus padres se irían a la basura, por lo que simplemente podía dedicarles miradas de odio que, aunque sabía que los intimidaba, estos no lo harían notar._

‒ _¡Ya es suficiente!_

 _Todos prestaron atención entonces a aquella femenina y molesta voz. Ante ellos, una bella joven de largos y bellos cabellos azules hasta la cadera, blancas pieles y enfurecidos ojos celestes. Ella si que daba miedo, cosa que Greil jamás había sentido y que le llamó la atención de la chica._

‒ _Miren quien vino a admirar a otro muerto de hambre caer...‒comentó su agresor divertido‒...Elena Vancutten, ¿Quieres terminar lo que empecé?_

 _La chica alzó la ceja unos momentos y después sonrió de lado._

‒ _Seguro, porque no…_

 _Vio entonces como se acercó a quien le acababa de golpear, pero en lugar de pegarle a él, le pegó al agresor en la nariz, ocasionando que emitiera un fuerte grito de dolor._

‒ _¡Ya largate!_

 _Y como si su vida dependiese de ello, corrió lejos de la escena. Con su simple mirar hizo que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaran el área de la misma manera tan cobarde que hizo su líder. Greil no podía creer que un Vancutten lo hubiese ayudado, más aún que lo hubiese defendido._

‒ _¿Estas bien?_

 _Vio como la chica se arrodillaba a su lado para atenderle. Notó que el enojo fue sustituido por preocupación. El sonrió con el fin de calmarle._

‒ _Sí...gracias...‒contestó._

 _La chica entonces esbozó una sonrisa y su rostro se relajó._

‒ _Me alegro mucho…_

 _Empezaba a sentirse nervioso junto a ella y no sabía muy bien porque. Vio entonces la mano de la chica, estaba completamente roja, incluso podría decirse que morada, por lo que le vio con el ceño fruncido, pero por preocupación._

‒ _¿Que te pasó?_

 _La chica vio a su extremidad._

‒ _Ah, esto...‒habló como si no fuese nada por lo cual preocuparse‒...no soy alguien muy fuerte, por lo que ese golpe también me dolió…_

 _Entonces y sin preguntar, Greil tomó su mano con cuidado, sintiendo una calidez y sensación que nunca había sentido, los levantó, quedando aún más cerca y analizó mejor aquellos ojos celestes, que no se negaban a ser observados. Sonrió y sin decir más, llevó a la chica a la enfermería, siendo el inicio de una bella amistad._

 _FLASHBACK_

Ojalá se hubiese quedado solo en amistad, era mucho pedir que una Vancutten se relacionara con alguien común como él.

Pero no…

Se enamoró de ella…

Y ella de él…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Nunca había estado más seguro en algo. Sabía que la muchacha tenía mejores candidatos que él para ser su novio, pero por lo menos debía expresar sus sentimientos. Le estaba matando el seguir tratando a Elena como solo su amiga, siendo que se moría por probar aquellos rosados labios y abrazar con fuerza ese delgado y delicado cuerpo, solo para transmitirle algún día todo el amor que sentía por ella._

 _La había citado después de clase en el jardín frente a la universidad donde se habían conocido, se había puesto su mejor ropa, usó su mejor perfume, se peinó de la manera que su madre le había indicado e incluso boleó sus zapatos, aun a sabiendas que podía ser rechazado, quería que viera que cambiaría lo que fuera con el fin de poder estar con ella._

‒ _¡Greil!_

 _Vio nervioso a la chica de sus sueños alzando la mano con entusiasmo y con una amplia sonrisa, notando que aceleró su paso para alcanzar al muchacho._

 _Lucía más bella de lo normal…_

 _Le sonrió nervioso y con el corazón retumbando en los oídos._

‒ _Ho-Hola Elena…_

 _Se acercó más a ella para acortar su distancia, notando que la chica sonreía más al analizar las prendas del joven._

‒ _Te ves...muy bien…_

 _Notó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal vez no estaba tan lejos de su meta._

‒ _T-Tú también…_

 _Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, donde Greil se ponía cada vez más nervioso, sintiendo que si tardaba más iba a estallar._

‒ _E-Elena…_

 _Sintió un tremendo calor en su rostro así como que este se tornaba completamente rojo, cosa que pareció preocupar a su compañera._

‒ _Greil, ¿te sientes bien?...‒colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, notó que tenía que ponerse de puntas para alcanzar su rostro‒...te ves tan rojo…_

 _El solo retiró con cuidado sus manos y se perdió en sus celestes orbes._

‒ _Elena...‒se arrodilló ante ella, sin perder el contacto con esos bellos ojos‒…¿Q-quieres...ser...‒detrás de él, sacó una rosa blanca, las favoritas de esta joven, haciendo que ahora ella fuera quien su tono de piel se volviera rojizo‒...mi novia?_

 _Se había preparado para cualquier escenario, excepto para el cual la peli azul empezara a llorar. Bajó la vista pensando que la chica se sentía mal de la declaración._

‒ _N-No te sientas obligada a…_

‒ _Si quiero…_

 _La vio incrédulo. Su rostro estaba rojo y seguía llorando, pero lucía feliz, tal vez demasiado y le sonrió de la misma manera y la abrazó. Sintió como ella le correspondía, sintiendose el hombre más completo de Tellius…_

 _Aunque claro, eso fue después de probar esos rosados labios._

 _FLASHBACK_

Su primer beso fue el más especial que cualquiera pudiera tener. Había besado a su primer amor, su primera ilusión y suspiro…

Regresó a la realidad unos momentos y analizó las evidencias que tenía...

Había algo que no cuadraba…

Y no porque dudara que el niño fuese fruto de su relación, pues aún recordaba bastante bien la única ocasión en la que se habían hecho uno solo…

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Nunca había sido alguien muy apegado a sus padres, eso no lo excluía de su cumpleaños. No pasaba de alguna llamada para felicitarle o como máximo una tarjeta de felicidades, más aún cuando estos estaban de viaje siendo este el caso._

 _Estaba completamente solo…_

 _Aunque eso cambió al escuchar el timbre de su casa y sin querer hacer esperar a su novia que iría a estudiar para sus exámenes finales._

 _Sonrió al ver a Elena arreglada de una manera que le hacía perder toda cordura, más aún de lo normal, no siendo la primera vez que se sentía así por ella._

‒ _Hola amor...‒ comentó con una sonrisa y alzó un regalo hacia el castaño‒…¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Se acercó a ella y la abrazó antes de recibir su regalo, siendo correspondido por la joven para después robarle un beso, controlando sus impulsos para no devorarla en ese momento._

 _Se separó después de unos momentos para cerrar la puerta de su hogar con el fin de que la lluvia no mojase más a su amada y evitarle esas terribles fiebres que solían darle._

‒ _¿Te mojaste algo más?...‒le preguntó retirando el abrigo de la peli azul._

‒ _No cielo...‒contestó acomodándose su cabello antes de verlo sonriente‒...estoy bien._

‒ _Me alegro...‒le sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo para guiarle a su habitación. No siendo una habitación fuera de lo normal y teniendo todas sus características, una cama, un escritorio, mesas de noche al lado de su cama, así como una lámpara a su lado y un reloj despertador. Solía ser una fría habitación, pero con Elena a su lado, era el lugar más cálido del mundo._

‒ _Es bella...‒notó algo de nerviosismo en su voz._

‒ _¿Ocurre algo?...‒le preguntó alzando un poco la ceja._

‒ _No...‒le contestó igual de sonriente, aunque Greil pudo notar que tenía los ojos al borde del llanto, por lo que tomó dulcemente su barbilla y la hizo verlo a los ojos._

‒ _Sabes bien que no te creo...‒contestó y le vio con firmeza‒…¿Que te pasa?_

 _La chica simplemente abrazó a su novio con fuerzas y ahogó sus sollozos en su pecho._

 _Entonces entendió...otra pelea con su madre...y sabía muy bien el tema..._

‒ _Elena..._ ‒ _la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso. Uno simple y dulce que logró su objetivo de calmarla._

 _El beso comenzó a ganar intensidad y calor y los suaves y finos gemidos de Elena solo provocaban a Greil a empezar a ser más atrevido con la chica en su habitación, así como el estar completamente solos en su casa._

 _Sin el darse cuenta, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada, provocando unos placenteros sonidos de parte de la muchacha._

‒ _G-Greil…_

 _Calló con un beso a la peli azul, siendo este mucho más pasional que el anterior, haciendo que los gemidos de Elena simplemente se volvieran más potentes. Cada momento que pasaba conectado a ella olvidaba más y más sus problemas y estaba seguro que ella le pasaba igual._

 _Tomó a la joven de la cintura y sin separarse de ella la llevó a su cama, donde empezó a deshacerse de las incómodas prendas superiores de la chica, revelando ese par de montañas que su blusa guardaba celosamente y las acarició con el mayor cuidado posible, besando al mismo tiempo su cuello._

 _Ella sabía tan bien…_

 _Debía probar más, por lo cual dirigió sus labios a la cumbre más alta y la saboreó como si su vida dependiera de ello. No se molestó al sentir como ella se aferraba a su cabeza mientras transformaba esos gemidos en leves gritos de placer, pues sabía que iba por el camino correcto, por lo que continuó mimando su otra cúspide…_

 _Pero no era suficiente…_

 _Aún había otra sección de su cuerpo que explorar, por lo que la soltó unos momentos y se deshizo del resto de sus vestiduras, revelando el resto de su bello cuerpo._

‒ _Greil...Greil…_

 _Los jadeantes llamados de la joven no le detuvieron y dirigió un suave pero profundo beso a aquel paraíso que se escondía en lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo que enloquecería con cada grito de placer de su amada quien se dedicaba a acercarle más a su intimidad y mantenerlo ahí, sintiendo como se humedecía cada vez más por el hecho de él estarle consintiendo._

 _Cuando sintió que no podría más, se alejó de ella para quitarse su ropa de manera desesperada. Ya no quería esperar más, ya no iba a esperar más, su instinto le ordenaba hacerse uno con su novia, que aprovechara que ella estaba jadeante y con su perfecto cuerpo dispuesto solo para él, por lo que la besó con esa misma pasión que ya le había demostrado y se hundió en ella de una manera firme pero suave para no herirle._

 _Nunca había sentido un calor así, por lo que continuó moviéndose a pesar de los quejidos de la joven. Sin embargo, se detuvo unos momentos tras destruir una fina telita dentro de ella que le hizo llorar y la besó con amor. La idea no era solo disfrutar él, sino también ella y era evidente que no lo estaba logrando, aunque cambió de parecer al escuchar como ese dolor se transtornaba en placer. Sonrió triunfante y continuó su conquista, haciendo movimientos cada vez más rápidos que terminaban sincronizados con la angelical voz de Elena._

 _En ese momento solo importaban ellos y naide más. No importaba que los padres de ella nunca le vieran bien a pesar de todo lo que hacía para demostrar lo mucho que amaba a su hija. Lo único que importaba ahora era aquel mágico momento donde ambos se unían._

 _Una nueva y fuerte sensación en la parte baja de su vientre se hizo presente sin incomodarle, todo lo contrario, se sentía muy bien. Una descarga eléctrica robó sus energías y fue usada para derramar su semilla en ella jadeante._

 _La besó nuevamente con amor y salió despacio de ella, haciendola respingar un poco, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era transmitirle todo su amor por ella, dandole un hermoso significado al acto tan íntimo que acababan de realizar._

 _FLASHBACK_

En realidad jamás se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con su novia, todo lo contrario. Tampoco le molestaba saber que de ello nació un muchacho, todo lo contrario, estaba realmente feliz de que su más grande deseo se hubiese vuelto realidad antes de lo que realmente estaba de lograrlo.

Su incomodidad y duda era otra…

‒ _Pero…¿Por qué no me dijo nada?..._

¿No tenía derecho acaso del saber que era el padre de un varón?, ¿Será acaso que no debió irse a Archanea y quedarse con ella para el nacimiento de su hijo?, ¿Debió rechazar la oportunidad de conseguir una mejor calidad de vida para ellos?

No…había algo más…

Cierto era que tras el irse de Daein hacia el antiguo continente de Archanea perdió toda comunicación con ella a pesar de que siempre le envió cartas. Todas y cada una de ellas le fueron devueltas sin explicación alguna. A excepción de una que le informaba a la joven que tras seis años de ausencia, volvería a casa para verla y que tenía algo importante que decirle, o más bien dicho proponerle.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Estaba más nervioso que la vez en la que le pidió ser su novia y esto aún más cuando no había hablado con ella en años. Tenía la esperanza de que con hablar con ella se arreglara el asunto y se entendiera todo mejor._

 _Vio el anillo en su caja antes de volver a ver su reloj. Justo la hora con la que había quedado con ella de verla. Se había arreglado lo mejor posible, puesto su mejor perfume y traje y comprado el mejor anillo así como las flores más frescas que encontró para asegurarse que su respuesta era positiva, aunque no iba a presionarla._

 _El tiempo transcurrió sin piedad. Cada segundo le hacía sentirse más y más olvidado, hasta que a las dos horas decidió retirarse de aquel parque donde había sido rechazado de la manera más cruel que podía ser rechazado._

 _FLASHBACK_

Intentó olvidarla de tantas formas, pero sus recuerdos con ella siempre se presentaban de tantas formas, ocasionando el no poder continuar en alguna relación al darse cuenta que realmente no había olvidado a su primer gran amor.

‒ _Aunque ella no me hubiera amado igual…_

‒¿Greil Gawain?

Prestó atención entonces a la pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo buscaba y alzó la mano.

‒Soy yo… _‒_ Se acercó a ella. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, entre ellas que había pasado con Elena en todos esos años y si el niño, su hijo, estaba bien, que iba a pasar con todos sus documentos _‒_ …¿El niño esta bien?

La jueza le sonrió lo cual calmó al castaño.

‒Si, no se preocupe por él…

‒¿Dónde esta ahora?, ¿Lo puedo ver?

La dama le indicó con la mano que se calmara y le dejara hablar.

‒Por ahora solo puedo decirle que esta bien, esta ahora en una casa-hogar y no puede verlo hasta haber discutido su custodia…

‒Entiendo… _‒_ entonces decidió hacer la pregunta que más temía hacer _‒_ …¿Qué pasó con Elena?

La sonrisa de la jueza desapareció como por arte de magia y su rostro se volvió lúgubre al mencionar las siguientes palabras:

‒Hablemos en mi oficina…

* * *

 **Ya era hora TwT**

 **Lamento tardar tanto, pero me pasaron tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar x.x entre ellos el hecho de la falta de inspiración y el regreso a clases u.u pero aquí esta :D**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: me alegra que te haya gustado, ;u; "víctima inesperada" fue algo que me encantó, aunque ahora noto que tiene muchos errores u.u si lo terminare** **tal vez tarde , pero si lo haré uwu**

 **xD poco a poco irás viendo que pasó uwu y si :v le molestó que lo interrumpieran en su momento con Andra ¬w¬ aunque a ella también xD**

 **.31149: Aquí esta, uwu lamento haberme tardado n.n' ;u; gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso ;u; uwu espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente x.x**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
